


Protection Squad

by Miloca



Category: GOT7
Genre: Domestic, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, I'm so mad that I decided to write to console myself, It's a little sad but it's fluffy I guess, Jaebum sees what is happening and goes to the rescue, M/M, Youngjae is so mad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-02
Updated: 2018-11-02
Packaged: 2019-08-14 11:13:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16491467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miloca/pseuds/Miloca
Summary: Jaebum sees what is happening with Youngjae and goes to the rescue.





	Protection Squad

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so, so mad about everything that is happening with our Sunshine Youngjae that I felt the urge to write to console myself, because I believe, in my heart, that the members are by his side, helping him to deal with this sh*t.
> 
> I saw that he deleted his posts. I don't know what this means, but I really hope that JYPE will do something against the sassaengs.
> 
> P.S.: Not beta read.

Jaebum woke up at six and saw all of Youngjae's posts on instagram.

"No. Not this again!"

He quickly took care of his cats, got dressed and called a cab. He did a brief stop at Jinyoung's bedroom before getting out.

"Jinyoung?"

"Hmm"

"Jinyoung!"

"What?"

"Wake up and listen." Jinyoung sat up and looked at Jaebum, irritated. "Youngjae is in trouble, I'm going there. Tell the manager, okay?"

He didn't wait for an answer and rushed to the door. Jinyoung ran after him.

"What happened?"

"Look at his instagram." Was the last thing Jaebum said before shutting the door at his back.

 

He hurried the taxi driver and soon he was at Youngjae's apartment. As Jaebum knew the passcode, he entered without knocking, he didn't know if the other's brother was already awake or not, but he was.

"Jaebum?"

"Morning, hyung. Did you see what Youngjae posted on his instagram?"

"No. Is it anything bad?"

"I'm afraid so. That's why I came."

"Okay. Go see him, he is probably asleep."

Jaebum nodded and went further in the apartment. Youngjae's bedroom door was closed and he opened it slightly, peeking inside. Youngjae was laying in bed, one arm over his eyes and Coco by his side. Jaebum closed the door behind him and sat on the edge of the bed.

"Jae?" He called softly.

Youngjae lowered his arm and looked at Jaebum with blurred eyes.

"Hyung?"

Jaebum stretched his hand until he touched Youngjae's leg over the blanket, to sinalize that he was really there.

"Did you get any sleep?" The other looked at him really confused. "I saw your posts."

"Oh." Youngjae sighed deeply. "Just naps."

"Babe... How bad is it? How many people sent you messages today?"

"A few." Youngjae sat up and reached out to hold Jaebum's hand. "I was so mad, hyung! They kept sending messages and saying that they weren't sasaengs, they just wanted to ask how I'm doing, but they have no right!"

"Of course they don't!" Jaebum climbed the bed and hugged Youngjae. "They have no right to do this!"

"I was mad and snaped and posted prints, now I'll get in trouble with JYP-nim."

"What?! No! Youngjae, what they did with you was harassment. They invaded your privacy! You were just trying to make them stop." Jaebum caressed Youngjae's arm, tightening the embrace to comfort him. "We need to talk with JYP, we really do. But to think of actions that we can do against these people to make them respond for what they did with you."

Youngjae was calmer, thinking more clearly.

"Should I delete the posts, hyung?"

"I think it will be better. Althought you used it to expose them, they may feel rewarded. I don't know. Sasaengs have twisted minds."

Youngjae nodded and grabbed his phone. At the same time, Jaebum's alarm went off.

"We have a flight to get. Are you feeling any better?"

"Yes. I'll just wash up." He got up, leaving the warm comfort of Jaebum's embrace. "Thanks for coming here so early, hyung."

"Anything for you, Jae."

 

Their manager passed trough Youngjae's apartment to pick them up, so they would arrive at the airport together. Jackson and Yugyeom were missing, one because he had schedule in China, and the youngest would soon departure to film the reality Law of the Jungle, so only the others were going to Thailand.

As soon as Youngjae got in the car, Mark, Jinyoung and BamBam asked how he was feeling, asured him that had the right to expose those crazy people, and that they were by his side to support him always. Jaebum just sat by his side, holding his hand while they were in the privacy of the car.

Youngjae had thought about using a mask, after all he was a little bumed yet, but he wouldn't hide, so he put on glasses to disguise the tiredness in his eyes and a cap, just because he liked to use caps, and walked trough Incheon airport with his head up and his friends by his side.

**Author's Note:**

> As far as I know, JB wasn't seen at the airport today, but for this fic's purpose, he was there.
> 
> Thank you for reading!  
> Please leave kudos and coments, some love.
> 
> You can reach me on Twitter [@Miloca_ao3](http://www.twitter.com/Miloca_ao3) or Instagram [miloca_ao3](http://www.instagram.com/miloca_ao3/)  
> "SAY HI TO BRAZIL!" is my jam. lol


End file.
